Ojamajo Hirakuru
by AikoSeeno
Summary: A girl named Hirakuru must become a witch to protect her little sister with the help of 4 friends who will also become witch apprentices.
1. A rough start

_There once was a 10 yr old girl named Hirakuru Suzukawa. She was a 5th grader in elementary. She was often picked on due to her dark appearance. She was willing to kill ANYONE who called her useless... Until that girl met 4 friends who will soon be on a life threatening journey... Our story begins._

"YAWN", went Hirakuru. Hirakuru walked to her school calender. She realized it was the 1st day of school.

Hirakuru: "Dang it!" Yelled Hirakuru as she slammed the calender closed and she hopped back into bed.

Yukito Suzukawa. (Hirakuru's father in which Hirakuru cares about deeply.)

"Alright, Hirakuru, time to wake up and get ready for school!" Yukito said with a big grin on his face.

"Alright, alright I'll get ready." Moaned Hirakuru. As Hirakuru was getting ready, she turned on the TV. There seemed to have been a robbery in a jewel store. IT WAS HER STEP MOTHER!

(Character: Izzy Suzukawa. Izzy Suzukawa has secretly been a criminal. She is the step mother of Hirakuru and Hikari (Hirakuru's little sister). She married Hirakuru's dad only for fame and money. She hates both Hirakuru and Hikari. She has beat them both without their father knowing.)

Hirakuru turned off the TV as fast as she could and ran downstairs. The family was already getting ready for breakfast.

Izzy: "Good morning my dear Hirakuru. Did you have a nice sleep, honey? " She had a big grin on her face.

"Is that any of your buisiness...?" Murmured Hirakuru. She was looking at the floor. Izzy made a stern face.

"HIRAKURU!" YOU DO NOT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!" yelled Yukito. Hirakuru ignored him and grabbed her breakfast.

"We're gonna be late for school Hirakuru! Look at the clock!" Shouted Hikari as she tugged Hirakurus' sweater. Yukito left the room.

"It doesn't matter to me..." mumbled Hirakuru. Then, Hirakuru suddenly felt herself fall out her chair and felt a foot against her face. It was Izzy's foot.

"Now listen you emo brat!" You go out that door and to your school right now or else you'll be in your grave tomorrow!" Yelled Izzy with a red face. Hikari grabbed Hirakuru and ran out the door toward their school.

"Hirakuru! You have a mark on your face from mother's foot!" Hikari cried as she wiped away her tears from fear.

"Don't cry Hikari...We're at school." Said Hirakuru as she walked away toward the school. Hikari wiped away her tears and walked to her classroom.

Hirakuru walked into her classroom with a straight face, knowing that people were going to be upset that they were in her class.

"Oh snap, its that freak girl whos such an emo." "DONT TURN AROUND." "Oh my god." said the murmurs of kids.

"Ok, its time to do self introductions"! Said the teacher. A girl with short pink hair walked up in front of the board.

"Hello!" "My name is Sakura Simmons." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Ughhhh" Moaned the class as they knew Sakura was very self concieted.

"Now class, you should know not to interupt." "Go on Sakura." said the teacher.

"As I was saying, I live in a huge mansion right now." "And I have expensive chocolates!" "I know your jealous, but that's ok!" Sakura announced as she looked toward Hirakuru with a smirk.

The class began to clap slowely. Sakura bowed and took a seat. It was Hirakurus' turn to give a self introduction. She walked up to the board and began to speak.

"My name... is Hirakuru Suzukawa." "My favorite color is black and dark red." "My hobbys are sketching and drawing." "But what I hate the most is when people underestimate me and call me useless..." "If I were you, I would refrain from calling me those names." "...Unless you want to pay the consequences." Said Hirakuru.

The class was silent for a moment. The teacher gestured them to start clapping. The class clapped rather slowly. Later that day it was time for gym class. As people were walking to gym Sakura walked up to Hirakuru.

"Hi Hirakuru, great speech in class today." Said Sakura in a big grin. "Why is it that you hate being called useless?" "Its probably because you are!" "HA HA!"

Hirakuru snapped, she grabbed her pocket knife and cut Sakura's face. "Im the useless one?" "I believe your the useless one." "You have a regular life with a regular family." "Your someone who needs another human to take care of YOU!" "YOU don't have to take care of someone!" yelled Hirakuru.

The bell rang. Hirakuru stormed back to her homeroom, grabbed her bookbag, and headed home. As Hirakuru headed home she kept whispering to herself "useless". Suddenly, a large building appeared in front of her with words written on top of the building" HIRAKURU, CMON IN! Hirakuru pushed open the door armed with her pocket knife.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" yelled Hirakuru pointing her knife.

A soft voice began to speak to Hirakuru...

"My dear Hirakuru, why must you fight fire with fire?" "Why are you always so depressed?" said the soft voice.

"Fight fire with fire?" "Why am I so depressed.." Hirakuru said to herself. An old lady appeared in front of her. She wore heals with a point on the top. She wore a weird outfit...Kind of like a witch... Hirakuru came to her senses.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?" "HOW ON EARTH DID YOU MAKE THOSE LETTERS APPEAR ON YOUR SHOP?"

The woman with the soft voice started to get worried.

"Oh, I don't know..." Said the woman with the soft voice.

"YOUR A WITCH!" yelled Hirakuru. A huge puff of smoke appeared where the strange lady was sitting. Once the fog cleared, a green blob appeared. It had a face.

"Oh Hikaru look what you did to me! I was only supposed to give you advice you were not supposed to turn me into this!" the blob cried.

"My names not Hikaru, my name is Hirakuru..." "I turned you into this...?" Hirakuru fell on her knees and picked up the blob. Hirakuru frowned. "Im really sorry Ms. Witch! Is there a way I can turn you back so that you won't get made fun of..." said Hirakuru in shock.

"Oh Hirakuru, don't feel so down!" "What I like to say is: Everything has a purpose." "So this was ment to happen!"

"Everything has a purpose?" Said Hirakuru as she looked at the blob in shock. "So everyone at school making fun of me has a purpose?" "Me having a criminal step mother has a purpose?" "...My real mother dying has a purpose?" Hirakuru was trying hard to hold back tears.

"Im sure all of that does have a purpose Hirakuru, maybe the people picking on you just dont know the REAL you just yet." "Or maybe it's because they may fear you because of your threats." Said the blob with a saddened voice.

"That maybe true..." Said Hirakuru.

"You know Hirakuru, if you want to turn me back. You'll have to become a witch apprentice." Said the blob.

"Witch as in... MAGIC?" asked Hirakuru. She started not to feel so sad knowing that she could use magic to solve her problems.

"Yes Hirakuru, Magic as in fairy tale magic." "Do you accept the offer?" Asked the blob in a stern voice.

"I..I...OF COURSE!" Said Hirakuru as she tightly hugged the blob.

"Thank you Hirakuru." "Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself!" "My name is Luna Suzuki, you can call me Majo Luna."

"Hello majo Luna! Thanks to you I can use magic to solve all my problems, and perhaps get rid of a certain someone." Said Hirakuru.

"Hirakuru, you can't use magic for those sort of things." "Using magic to cure pain, Make someone come back to live, or to kill someone would result of death to the caster." Explained Majo Luna.

"Its true." Said a fairy that came out from the background. "My name is Mumu, Majo Luna's fairy."

"I never knew there were so many rules." "But im willing to become a witch anyway!" yelled Hirakuru

"Thats the spirit Hirakuru!" "Here is your pendent to transform into a witch apprentice." All you have to do is press the button in the middle and put the uniform on before the song ends." Explained Mumu.

Hirakuru nodded and then pushes the button in the middle of her pendent. She quickly put on the clothes and chanted a chant.

"Pretty Witch Hirakuru-chi!" chanted Hirakuru.

"Very good Hirakuru, now lets make your wand and broom appear by making a melody with your pendant." Said Majo Luna.

Hirakuru made a melody with her pendant and her wand appeared in her hands.

"Try casting a spell!" "Your spell is: Madika Kadika Madi Madi Ka!" Said Mumu.

"Madika Kadika Madi Madi Ka!" "Appear, huge vanilla sprinkled cake!" Chanted Hirakuru.

The cake appeared in front of her but soon dissapeared.

"What happened?!" "Did I say my spell wrong?" asked Hirakuru.

"No, you just need to improve your magic." "Anyways its getting late you must be tired." "Please come back tomorrow after school." Said Majo Luna

"Ok!" said Hirakuru in a some what cheerful voice.

"And Hirakuru, please smile more often." "You look a lot better with a smile" said Majo Luna.

Hirakuru turned around and smiled as she ran home. When Hirakuru came home her house had police tape around it and the ambulance was there. Hirakuru started to get worried so she ran to her house and confronted the cop.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!?" yelled Hirakuru.

"Are you Hirakuru?" asked the officer. If so, im sorry to say that your father has been murdered by a most wanted criminal." "Do you know anything about her?" asked the police man.

"Hikari..." "Where is Hikari..." asked Hirakuru in a stunned voice.

"Shes over by the cop car." Said the police man.

Hirakuru ran and grabbed Hikari hand and took her to an unknown place.


	2. New friends appear!

Hikari was crying in tears and kept yelling to Hirakuru to tell her where they were going. Hirakuru finally spoke up.

"Hikari, this is where we'll be staying from now on." said Hirakuru is a soft tone.

"BUT THIS IS THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!" cried Hikari as she wiped more tears.

"Not for long Hikari." "Close your eyes." said Hirakuru.

"Why?" asked Hirakari as she reached for leaves to keep her warm.

"Just do it!" yelled Hirakuru

Hirakuru took out her tranformation tap and transformed.

"Pretty witch Hirakuru chi." whispered Hirakuru.

"What did you say Hirakuru?" asked Hikari curiously.

"Nothing!" said Hirakuru. "Madika Kadika Madi Madi ka!" "Huge house for us to stay in APPEAR!"

The large house appeared in front of Hirakuru. Hirakuru was relived and fell to her knees. But then the house dissapeared.

"NO WAY!" "Oh..thats right my magic isnt strong enough yet." Hirakuru said to herself. "Listen to me Hikari, promise me no matter how cold, hungry, and thirsty we are... YOU WILL NEVER GO BACK THERE." said Hirakuru in a stern voice.

Hikari nodded and went to sleep under some leaves. Hirakuru felt really bad exposing her 5 yr old sister to such danger. She had a hard time sleeping knowing that this just may kill her sister. She kept thinking to herself if she should take Hikari back or not. Before Hirakuru knew it, it was morning.

"DANG IT!" yelled Hirakuru. "I don't know what time it is!"

"Don't worry Hirakuru, I always have a watch!" said Hikari happily. "We're right on time for school."

Hirakuru sighed in releif. She took Hikari's hand and was about to head off to school until Hikari had a little problem...

"Um...Um Hirakuru?" asked Hikari nervously.

"What is it?" Asked Hirakuru in an annoyed voice.

"I really need to go to the bathroom..." Said Hikari

Queen of the witch world: "Michi, may I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" said Michi.

(Character Michi Asahina. She is also a witch apprentice who also has a somewhat similar situation as Hirakuru's and her personality is similar as well. Except she is a lot darker and no one has seen her smile before..)

"May I ask you to join another witch apprentice." asked the queen.

"Why should I?" asked Michi in a stern tone. "All of the witch apprentices ive seen are all happy go lucky when they should be in fear!"

"I promise Michi, this one is different." "You must go to Majo Luna's shop at 3:00 sharp." said the queen.

Michi sighed and flew away on her broom.

When Hikari and Hirakuru walked towards school, they were stared at.

"Well Hikari, this is your stop." said Hirakuru as she waved goodbye.

Hirakuru walked to her classroom. When she sat at her desk a bunch of people surrounded her desk.

"Hirakuru, is it true your father married a criminal!?" yelled the students.

"L-leave her alone..." said a soft voice.

"What did you say shrimp? We didn't ask you!" yelled one of the students.

The soft voiced girl put her head down on her desk and started to cry.

"Why are you paying so much attention to Hirakuru?" snarled Sakura. "She dresses like a total emo and she never talks to anyone!" "Im more interesting than her!"

The teacher walked in the classroom and made the kids sit down in their seats. After the lesson, it was time for lunch. The soft voiced girl walked up to Hirakuru.

"Um.. Hirakuru...um.." Said the girl nervously.

"May I ask you not to waste my time?" asked Hirakuru in an annoyed voice.

"Im sorry! Its just that ive realized you don't have a lunch..." Said the girl.

Hirakuru stopped for a moment and thought of Hikari and her father making her lunch. Hirakuru turned her head to hold back her tears.

"What is your name...?" Asked Hirakuru.

"My name is..Lily... Lily Markus!"

"You seem to have trouble with the people in our class as well." said Hirakuru.

"I've looked up to you for quite some time Hirakuru!" "Your not afraid to say what you think!" Said Lily in a saddened voice.

"Don't worry... I can fix that for you..." said Hirakuru.

School was over and Hikari was waiting outside for Hirakuru. Hirakuru took Hikari's hand and headed toward Majo Luna's shop.

"Where is this?" asked Hikari as she was opening the doors.

"You'll soon find out." said Hirakuru.

When they opened the door they saw a girl with long red hair whos outfit was almost the same as Hirakuru's except her sweater was red and her shirt was black. The red haired girl looked up in shock, s o did Hirakuru.

"Hirakuru, ive heard what happened..." said Majo Luna in a sad tone of voice. "That must be your little sister." "Are you guys doing well?"

Hikari looked at Hirakuru. Hirakuru hesitated to answer.

"Yes... We're doing fine..." murmured Hirakuru.

"Anyways the girl in the red hair next to us is also-" Mumu was interupted by Majo Luna as they has an unexpected guest with them. So Mumu whispered in Hirakuru's ear that Michi was also a witch apprentice that will be working with them from now on.

"My name is Michi Asahina." "I will be working with you from now on, Hirakuru." "If you don't want any trouble I suggest-." Michi got cut off by Hirakuru.

"I know, I know." "Don't get in your way?" said Hirakuru in an annoyed voice.

Michi froze for a moment and walked to Hirakuru and stared at her for a while.

"I see so much of my self on you Hirakuru..." said Michi.

"A fairy!" yelled Hikari.

"Oh yes, I am a fairy. Lets go play Hikari!" said Mumu so that Hikari wouldnt hear anything they were talking about.

"Hirakuru...why did you become a witch apprentice?" asked Michi.

"My original reason why was to kill my step mother and protect my sister and father... but its too late for my father." Hirakuru looked down at the floor.

"The reason I became a witch apprentice is because... I have no family anymore..." said Michi in a saddened tone.

"Wh-why is that!?" yelled the shocked Hirakuru.

"We were in great danger as we found out that we had destroyed an entire village with magic..."

"Magic? So your parents were witches too?" asked Hirakuru.

"Yes, and what happened late at night was the villagers found out where we lived and killed my mother and father...and..." Michi started to tear up. "My newborn sister... she... I tried to take care of her...but she died of starvation and lack of nutrition.

Hirakuru froze. Then she thought of Hikari. Hirakuru was about to run away until they heard a loud thud.

"HELP MEEE!" yelled a girl.

Hirakuru thought the voice sounded very familiar. IT WAS LILY! She seemed to have gotten caught by a demon witch!

"A DEMON WITCH!" yelled Majo Luna.

Michi gasped and ran outside. Hirakuru followed.


	3. Fear

DISCLAIMER: OJAMAJO BELONGS TO TOEI ANIMATION. Please enjoy ^v^.

"What on earth is a Demon Witch?" asked the frightened Hirakuru.

"They're creatures with bad magic!" Said Michi.

"I don't get it, they look so harmless." Said Hirakuru.

Before Hirakuru knew it, the smaller animal turned into a huge monster.

"Don't just stand there, TRANSFORM!" yelled Michi.

"Ok!" said Hirakuru. The girls transformed and surprised themselves…

"Pretty witch Hirakuru chi!"

"Pretty witch Michi chi!"

The two noticed that their uniforms colors. Hirakuru's uniform was a dark red with a black hat and black gloves. While Michi's had a black uniform with a red hat and red gloves.

"…" "Majo Luna? Is there a reason why we have similar outfits?" asked Michi.

"Don't tell me, you two are…" Majo Luna was very shocked at the sight.

"We're what?!" asked an impatient Hirakuru.

"You are 2 out of 5 of the long lost platinum souls!" said Majo Luna. "You two must combine forces to get rid of this monsters!" "Although im not sure it will work with only just the two of you…"

"I wanna help you too!" shouted a voice from a young kid.

"Hikari!?" "Get out of here! You'll get killed!" yelled Hirakuru.

"But I wanna use magic and fight too!" said Hikari.

"Im sorry Hikari but we can't let you be an apprentice since your too young." Said Mumu.

"Buu Buu." Pouted Hikari.

"Quick girls! Shout Platinum change!" yelled Majo Luna.

"Platinum change!" Chanted Michi and Hirakuru. The two transform into an upgraded outfit and their wands turned into swords.

"Both of you shout your spells and say to return this demon to its origin!" yelled Majo Luna.

"Madika Kadika Madi Madi ka!" chanted Hirakuru.

"RoRo rin Paka rin Rorin rin Parin!" Chanted Michi.

"RETURN THIS DEMON WITCH TO ITS ORIGIN!"

The demon witch disappeared making Lily fall right on the ground head first.

"The jobs done here. Lets go home." Said Michi.

"Lily…" murmured Hirakuru as she ran over to help her.

"Hirakuru, this isn't part of the job. We don't even know who that is." Said Michi.

"Well I know her… shes someone who I think may have a similar problem like us." Explained Hirakuru.

"Lets take her in the shop." Said Majo luna. They put Lily on a bed. She woke up short after.

"Hi-Hirakuru?" asked Lily. Lily started to tear up and cry then talked Hirakuru.

"Hirakuru! Whats going on!" "I was attacked by a monster and…and.." cried Lily.

Michi looked at Lily and held out her hand.

"Who are you?" Lily asked as she wiped her tears. "Are you Hirakuru's friend?"

"Actually…" "Im her new best friend…" "Please work with us from now on…"

Hirakuru looked over at Michi, Michi seemed as though she was going to cry.

"What do you mean work with you from now on?" asked Lily.

"We think you might be one of the Platinum souls of our world." Said Mumu.

"A fairy…?" Lily started to get confused.

"You must become a witch apprentice. Since you got caught by a demon witch, you must have negative energy inside of you." Explained Mumu.

"Here is a tap, please press the button in the middle and transform." Said Majo Luna.

Lily transformed and was the blue apprentice.

"Pretty witch Lily chan chi~!" Chanted Lily. "So now I can use magic… I can finally use magic to see my parents again!" Lily started to cry and ran over to Michi and Hirakuru and tightly hugged them. "Thank you guys! I can finally see my parents on everyday again!

"Why can't you see your parents everyday?" asked Michi.

"It's because of my fathers job, I didn't want to move because if I left the school im already at… I won't have the courage to even speak to anyone…" said the saddned Lily.

Hirakuru put her arm on Lily's shoulder.

"It'll be fine." Said Hirakuru.

"HIKARI!" Mumu cried. "Somethings wrong with Hikari! Shes stopped breathing!"

Michi ran to Hikari and gasped.

"Hirakuru has she done this before…?" asked Michi.

"N-no!" shouted Hirakuru.

"Shes dying! Shes dying just like my little sister did!" yelled Michi.

"MADIKA KADIKA MADI MADI KA! REVIVE HIKARI!" Chanted Hirakuru.

"Hirakuru!" shouted Michi trying to stop her.

It was too late, Hirakuru fell to the ground. Hikari ran to Hirakuru crying in tears not knowing what to do next. Night struck and Hikari was starting to become ill do to lack of nutrition. Hirakuru was put on a bed. Lily was on the ground crying in tears. Michi was holding Hikari in her arms crying as well…

"No!" shouted a voice…


	4. The beat up

"Hirakuru! Don't do this to yourself!" yelled the voice.

"Who are you…. And where am I?" asked Hirakuru.

"My name is… Doremi Harukaze. Im one of the queens helpers." "Hirakuru please just wake up you use magic more carefully…" Said Doremi.

After that Hirakuru found herself laying on a bed with Majo Luna, Michi, Hikari, and Lily staring.

"Hirakuru what happened?! You just suddenly passed out!" yelled Lily.

"I..I don't know." "Hi-Hikari!?" Hirakuru said in shock.

"Whats wrong?!" asked Hikari.

"Well I think we should all get home now." "Tomorrow there is an apprentice test." "The test of strength." Said Majo Luna.

"I'll see you tomorrow Michi and Hirakuru!" yelled Lily as she turned around and left.

Michi flew back to the witch world. Hirakuru and Hikari held hands and went back to the woods when they suddenly saw the cops in the woods looking for them.

"Are you kidding me!?" yelled Hirakuru angrily. Hirakuru grabbed Hikari's hand and they fled next to a store.

Once Hirakuru and Hikari started to sleep they heard strange chuckles.

"Hirakuru I didn't know your family was so poor? Are you eating used bubblegum for food supply?" snarled Sakura and her friends.

Hirakuru stood up. "Listen Sakura I don't want to fight since my sister is here. But I suggest you and your wimpy friends get out of here." Said Hirakuru in a serious voice.

One of Sakura's friends charged at Hirakuru slamming her into the wall.

"Hirakuru!" cried Hikari.

"You asked for it!" yelled Hirakuru.

Hirakuru threw a punch at one of Sakura's friends, but then another one charged at Hirakuru. Hirakuru was out numbered. One girl decided to attack Hikari. Hikari was slammed to the ground. Hirakuru saw and ran to protect Hikari. Hirakuru reached for her pocket knife.

"Come any closer… and you die." Said Hirakuru.

The two girls backed away and ran home. Sakura walked up to Hirakuru.

"How long are you gonna keep this up? You know that I-" Sakura was cut off as Hirakuru slammed Sakura to the ground leaving her out cold. Hikari and Hirakuru fled…


	5. Its useless?

"Hirakuru, im scared!" yelled Hikari as she was afraid they might get lost. "Where are we going?"

"Trust me I know where im going." said Hirakuru. Hikari wriggled out of Hirakuru's grip.

"Hirakuru, can't we just go back with the police so we can have a normal home?!" "WE'RE GONNA DIE LIKE THIS!" Hikari started to cry.

"Hikari if we go back… you'll be there by yourself…" said Hirakuru. Hikari became confused.

"Why will I be by myself when I go back?" asked Hikari.

"Hikari, Im a witch apprentice, I can just move to the witch world and people can just think I died in an unknown area. I refuse to have you live with people I don't even know…" explained Hirakuru. "Lets camp out here tonight ok?"

Hikari nodded and the two went to sleep. Hirakuru was still worried on how she was going to feed Hikari.

*IN THE WITCH WORLD*

"Michi… I am going to have you as a student at Lily and Hirakuru's school…" said the queen.

"Why do I have to go to a human school? I can just stay here instead." said Michi.

"You must go there to make sure Lily and Hirakuru don't use magic for anything crazy… especially Hirakuru." "I might actually consider her to give up her magic…" said the queen.

Michi quickly stood up with a serious face.

"You won't be needing to take away her magic cause I'll be there!" yelled Michi as she ran back to her room.

" I hope Michi does a good job." sighed the queen.

*MORNING*

"Lily! Time to wake up" Yelled Lily's foster mom.

"Coming!" … My name is Lily Markus. I became a witch apprentice because my family fought so much that I got separated from my younger siblings and we all live in different foster homes. I used to be happy go lucky and very out going until my family started to fall apart. Since then, I was crying every day and everyone was calling me a crybaby. So now Im afraid to become friends with anyone because than they will think im a big baby…

"Time for breakfast dear." said the foster mom. "We're having pancakes! Your favorite!"

"Thanks mom!" Lily began to eat the pancakes happily as she thought about her being able to use magic. As Lily began to finish she realized Majo Luna didn't teach her how to use magic.

"Awww man!" yelled Lily disappointed.

"Whats wrong?" asked the mother.

"Nothing nothing! Im going to school now bye!" said Lily as she ran out the door.

*AT SCHOOL*

"Good morning class! Today we are going to have a new student." said the Teacher.

"Oh great, who ever it is I hope they're not a show off like Sakura." "Im also surprised that the police don't know what school I go to." Hirakuru thought to herself.

Michi walked in the door with a straight face.

"WOAH! Shes cute!" Yelled the guys in the class.

Sakura stood up and flipped her hair. "Im waaaay more attractive than her! Shes just the red version of Hirakuru!"

"My name is Michi Asahina. My favorite color is red. Also I-"

"Oh pleaaaase no one wants to hear anymore on what you like. Seriously just go sit down next to your gothy friends, Don't tell me, you parents abandoned you because you were so useless and stupid that they couldn't love you anymore?!" snarled the jealous Sakura.

Hirakuru stood up getting ready to fire back.

"Clam it! This is my introduction, not yours. The people of this class probably hate you and some are probably only pretending to like you because you must have money and fortune looking at your personality. People like you don't need lives." said Michi.

"That's enough you two! Michi you seat is next to Lily, the girl with blond hair." said the teacher.

The class began to clap for Michi as she told Sakura off. Hirakuru just stared at her desk.

"Michi that was amazing!" "You could become really popular with the people in our class!" whispered Lily.

"Lily, you need to learn to not care of what people think of you…. As that can lead you to your grave." said Michi as she was getting ready for class.

Lily was shocked with fear and began to get ready for class.

After class, it was gym time and the guys in the class would not stop following Michi.

"Michi you look so amazing! Please sit next to me during lunch time! Don't listen to what Sakura says. Your not like that sicko Hirakuru, compared to her your like….Wonder woman!" said the guys.

"Shut up! Hirakuru is not a sicko! A matter a fact, you're the sickos! Why are you guys following me around anyway!?" asked Michi.

"Aww, how sweet trying to back up for Hirakuru. Its ok you don't have to do that." said one of the guys. Michi ran into the gym.

"Hey Hirakuru, why is Michi here and why is she drawing soo much attention." asked Lily.

"Don't know. Don't care." Hirakuru walked away.

Lily stared and was thinking about what Michi had said earlier. Lily began to wonder if she should act as if she didn't care about anything like Michi and Hirakuru. During gym class, Michi walked up to Hirakuru.

"Hirakuru, why do these people despise you so much?" asked Michi.

Hirakuru looked at Michi with a blank face "These people are too bright all the time." "They don't care about anyone but themselves." They like comparing themselves to others." They for some reason hate the way I act when they should change the way they are and stop putting people below them. All they do in life is compete and are happy all the time. Since I wasn't happy like them they began to make fun of me for it, not that I care or anything." "If you'll excuse me."

Hirakuru walked back to homeroom. Michi just stood there.

"Michi lets go! Its time for lunch!" said Lily.

Michi nodded and walked back. When she got there Lily was gesturing that she come sit with Hirakuru and Lily.

"Hey guys… Majo Luna didn't teach me how to use magic yet." whispered Lily. "When will she teach me?"

"Since there is an apprentice test tonight, you'll probably be taught today." said Hirakuru.

"Wheres your lunch?" asked Lily.

"I forgot it…." said Hirakuru.

"Guys… what ever you do… only use magic for good. Ok…?" said Michi

"Sure thing!" said Lily.

"I can't promise you that but I'll try." Said Hirakuru.

*AFTER CLASS*

"I'll see you guys at Majo Luna's place!" said Lily as she waved goodbye.

After Lily left Michi ran over to Hirakuru.

"What is it…?" asked Hirakuru. "I don't have all day."

Michi suddenly hugged Hirakuru.

"What the-!?" yelled the surprised Hirakuru.

"Hirakuru.. Pl-please…. I beg of you…" "Don't ever use magic for bad….!" cried Michi.

"And why should I listen to you!?" asked Hirakuru.

"Because…of Hikari… she'll be all alone with no family… no nothing.. She'll be like…me." said Michi.

Hirakuru froze for a moment and smiled at Michi.

"Thanks for alerting me on that….. Perhaps I should be careful with magic. Hikari is who I really care about the most." "Lets go to Majo Lunas." said Hirakuru.

Michi sighed in relief and smiled for the first time in years…


	6. Im not a brat!

Later that day Sakura was walking home bragging about how beautiful she was…

"Im WAYY more attractive than that stupid Michi!" snarled Sakura. "I mean seriously, she is really ugly!" "I guess the class is just too shy to say that im prettier than her… yeah that's it!" "I wear a very detailed dress! She just wears boring clothes!"

Sakura began to laugh until a very popular and good looking guy at her school walked up to her.

"H-hi Ichiru!" said Sakura in a happy mood. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I agree with you completely. That ugly Michi doesn't compare to your beauty…" said Ichiru.

"You really mean it?" "I mean!" "I know im gorgeous." said Sakura as she flipped her hair.

"A matter a fact… Why don't you walk home with me today." said Ichiru.

"I'd love to!" Said Sakura as she walked home with Ichiru.

Ichiru put a tight grip on Sakura's wrist. Sakura smiled and continued to walk.

"Hey um… wait right here ok?" Ichiru walked away. When he left strange people came up around Sakura.

"Whats going on?" asked Sakura.

"You're Sakura?" asked one of the people. "We have been waiting for you… We hear you're a brat to people at school…?

"What?" "No!" "That's not true!" yelled Sakura. Im just superior to them is all!

The strange people charged at Sakura.

"Brats like you shouldn't have all this money!" yelled the strange girl as she kicked Sakura.

"Everyone….please…..stop." panted Sakura as she tried to stay awake.

One of the girls slammed Sakura to the wall so hard that you could hear her head crack. Sakura fell to the ground.

"Serves you right. Lets go guys." The girls walked away leaving Sakura soaked in her own blood un able to call for help.

Lily just happened to walk that way when going to Majo Luna's shop. Lily saw the terrifying sight.

"Sa-sa-Sakura?" "What happened to you!?" asked Lily frightened at the sight. "Sakura?!" "Sakura!"

Lily gulped and pulled out her witch pendant and transformed.

"Pretty Witch Lily Chi!" chanted Lily.

"How on earth do I do spells!?" Lily began to press random buttons on her pendant and out came a broom.

"Perhaps I can put Sakura on the broom with me…" Lily attempted to pick up Sakura but failed.

"Maybe if I drag her…" Lily dragged Sakura on the broom leaving her in an un comfortable position.

Lily began to fly on the broom, the broom some how was not giving her any trouble. Sakura opened her eyes.

"Wh-whats going on…?" "Who are you?" asked Sakura in a low voice.

"Don't worry Sakura we're almost there." said Lily. As they arrived Majo Luna, Hirakuru, and Michi all stared.

"Who on earth is that on your broom!?" asked the frightened Majo Luna.

"Don't tell me… is that… Sakura?" asked Hirakuru. She ran over to Lily.

"If so, then serves her right. She needs to learn to stop putting herself above others. We should leave her." said Michi.

"What happened…?" asked Hirakuru shaking in shock.

"I don't know! I found her beat up as I was walking here!" cried Lily wiping away tears.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later…" "She's always making a fuss about everything. Someone was bound to snap sometime." Hirakuru said shaking her head.

"Bring her in the shop." said Majo Luna.

Majo Luna put Sakura in bandages and lied her down.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Michi. Its her fault for being so snobby in the first place. She deserved it!"

"Don't be so cruel Michi!" yelled Lily.

"Shh!" "Shes waking up." whispered Majo Luna.

Sakura began to sit up and question where she was.

"Where on earth am I?" "Lily, Hirakuru, and Michi…?" "Why am I with a bunch of losers?" asked Sakura. "Ow… I got beat up some ugly jerks."

"You got beat up cause you're the jerk Sakura." "When will you learn to stop being such a brat." "You call everyone ugly and you only call yourself beautiful." "You are a founder of depression." said Hirakuru.

Lily nodded. "Its true Sakura." "No one will like nor look up to you if you continue to be such a snob." "People in our class don't really like you!"

"But… but im rich… they have to like me!" argued Sakura.

"Does it matter?" "That's like me saying that I have no family at all so people have to like me!" yelled Michi. "Get a life, snob."

"Thank goodness tomorrows test is postponed to tomorrow." said Majo Luna. "Lily stay here so I can teach your proper magic."

Sakura looked down and realized how she acted in the past. Sakura realized she had no real friends.

"Well im gonna go pick up Hikari." said Hirakuru. Hirakuru began to walk out the door. Michi followed. Sakura was curious on what they were doing.

"Guys wait up…" Sakura still was in pain so she couldn't speak loudly.

"What is it…?" asked Michi.

"Can I please…. Be your friend?" asked Sakura.

Michi turned around.

"I'd rather die than be friends with-" Michi was stopped by Hirakuru.

"Sakura, after the pain you've caused to others…" "I don't even know if you deserve friends at this rate." said Hirakuru in a serious tone. "As for you Michi, watch the way you say things."

Hirakuru began to walk away. Michi sighed. Sakura began to sob. Lily tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't mind them…" "They act like that because their lives are worse than ours…" "Although, I wish they could be just alittle nicer about it." sighed Lily.

Sakura looked at Lily.

"If you want we can be friends." said Lily.

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"I need to get home now." "Thanks for the help Lily and blob frog." said Sakura as she limped home.

"Oh my… She saw me in this form…" said Majo Luna.

"Never mind that!" "Teach me to use magic!" said Lily.

That was a day Sakura would never forget.


	7. Are we friends or enemies?

Michi was trying to catch up with Hirakuru.

"Hirakuru!" yelled Michi. "Why didn't you let me tell that girl off? You know she deserves it!"

Hirakuru turned around.

"Because, stuff like that is just gonna get us into more trouble. Did you not see she was just about to die there?" asked Hirakuru with a blank face.

Michi shook her head. "Does it really matter? In today's way of life it is not necessary to treat your own enemy that way."

"Do as you wish Michi, I have no control over you." Hirakuru started to walk away.

"I knew it. You're just like them." Said Michi.

Hirakuru stopped and turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"Back in the classroom earlier, I was only treating you so nicely because I wanted to see your true colors. Now that I have… Hirakuru… you're truly afraid on the inside. I can tell one day you're not going to be able to take care of your sister anymore." Said Michi as she shook her head.

That was enough. Hirakuru walked back to Michi and confronted her as if Hirakuru was going to strike. Michi started to back away.

"You little!" Hirakuru was about to swing a punch. But Michi swiftly dodged it.

"You need to control your temper! You're not going to get any where like that!" Michi transformed and flew away on her broom.

"I knew this girl was bad news from the start. So all this time she was acting so innocent just to tell me all this…?" Hirakuru thought to herself.

Hirakuru left to go pick up Hikari and the both of them left to the spot they usually camp out at.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

"Hey Sakura, what's your house like anyway?" asked Lily with a smile on her face.

"Oh, its pretty big…" Sakura almost fell until Lily grabbed her.

"Woah woah woah! You can't walk home like this…" Lily decided to transform into an apprentice.

"So you were that witch who saved me earlier?"

"Of course! That's what friends are for right?" Lily said.

Sakura smiled and flew home with Lily until they came across a mortifying sight. Sakura's parents were being arrested!

"What!" Sakura jumped of Lily's broom and ran to the officers. "What are you doing to my mom and dad!?" cried Sakura.

"You must be their child. Don't worry, your parents won't be hurting you anymore. They must have done terrible damage to you. I'll call an ambulance." Said the officer.

"No! No! No! You don't understand! My parents didn't do this to me! Strange girls did this to me! Im being honest!" cried Sakura.

"Now, Now come on we can wait in my car ok?"

Sakura thrashed about but, the officer got her into the car. Lily stared and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"This must mean, that Sakura is like Hirakuru and Michi…" Lily finally arrived home.

"Lily what's wrong, you seem down." Asked Lily's mother.

"It's nothing, Im just tired is all." Lily walked up stairs and thought to herself. She was terribly scared of what she has saw. "This means something bad's going to happen to me too...since Im a witch apprentice…" Lily began to cry on her pillow until she finally fell asleep.

Morning had finally arrived and Hirakuru and Hikari had awaken.

"Hirakuru, why don't the police know what school we go too?" asked Hikari.

"I actually don't know myself. But we should still keep a heads up."

Hikari nodded and held Hirakuru's hand as they walked to school. Once they had arrived Hikari had left to her class room and Hirakuru walked to hers. Hirakuru was still deep in thought about the conversation her and Michi had last night."

"Oh.. good morning Hirakuru…" said Lily

Hirakuru nodded and sat down. Michi had soon walked into the door.

"Good morning Michi." Said Lily.

Michi didn't say or do anything. She just sat down at her desk and got crowded by the guys in the class. Sakura soon walked in with a grim expression on her face. It looked as if she had been crying for a long time.

"Hello Sakura…" said Lily.

"Oh hi, Lily…" sighed Sakura.

Lily frowned and went to go talk to Sakura about what happened last night. Hirakuru turned her head and eventually realized something strange had happened.

"What's goin' on…?" asked Hirakuru

"It's awful…My parents were arrested for something they didn't even do. I won't be able to see them in years." Sakura began to tear up.

Michi had over heard what happened. "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine? Snob.

Hirakuru stared at her with a serious face. Sakura began to cry even more.

Lily stood up and slapped Michi across the face. Michi looked at her with a shocked face…


	8. Platinum Souls

"You cold… heartless… little..." Lily was holding back tears.

"What do you think your doing! All I said was a simple statement and you dare attack me!?" Michi yelled.

"That's not the point! You are the most insensitive person I've ever met! You're family didn't deserve to die…"

"I know that! But what does that-" Michi was interrupted by Lily.

"You're family shouldn't have died… YOU should have…" Lily said with a stern face.

Hirakuru was shocked to hear Lily say such a harsh thing. So was Sakura.

Michi grabbed Lily by the shirt. "Listen to me kid, you don't know what I've been through or what had happened to me. You dare say that I should have died?!"

Lily tried speak but she was so afraid of being hurt by Michi. "Y-yes…you're younger s-sibling m-must have purposely-"

Lily knew she was about to be harmed so she suddenly froze.

"That's enough!" Hirakuru came between them. "Lily, Sakura, you two go sit down. As for you Michi, watch your temper. You're going to get no where like that." Hirakuru walked to her seat.

The class was watching the four girls this whole time.

"Who knew Michi was such a cruel jerk." Whispered the class. Michi ignored them and sat down at her seat.

"Ok class sit down. You girls must have gotten into an argument, im sure you'll make up soon. Ok?" said the teacher.

Hirakuru facepalmed as she knew this teacher just didn't want to get into this.

School had ended and it was time for the first ever apprentice test. Lily walked over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I think you might want to walk home with me today…" said Lily.

"Why?"

"Just come on!" Lily grabbed Sakura's wrist and they ran to Majo Luna's witch shop.

When they got there everyone was all ready to go.

"Majo Luna! Sakura is also a witch apprentice!" yelled Lily.

"What?"

"Its true! Something very negative has happened to her the other day!" cried Lily.

"You're right." Majo Luna stood up. "We have found all four platinum souls."

"Platinum souls?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, you four can be the saviors of the world and restore the negative feelings into positive feelings." Explained Majo Luna.

"Are you sure about that Majo Luna… because well..you know…" sighed Lily.

"Don't worry Lily, they won't be like this for long." Whispered Majo luna.

Lily looked up in confusion. Majo Luna just winked.

"Here Sakura is your witch apprentice pendent. With this you will be able to transform into a witch apprentice." Explained Majo Luna. "Please press the button in the middle."

Sakura nodded and transformed into a witch apprentice.

"Pretty witch Sakura chi!" chanted Sakura.

"Hey! She has the same colors as I do!" Lily noticed.

"That is because you two are platinum soul twins, along with Hirakuru and Michi." Explained Majo Luna. "Now lets get to the witch world!"

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Hirakuru.

"Through Magical stage of course!" said Mumu (Majo Luna's fairy.) "Before we start, Sakura your spell is, Kerikey Merikey Kermeri key."

Sakura Nodded.

"Now everybody listen up, in order to do Magical stage you must say your magic spell but get rid of the last two lines of your spell. After that… Hirakuru, you will say Makahatani. Michi, you will say Rakurakani. Lily, You will say Lakilakani. And Sakura, you will say, Keruyakani."

Everyone nodded and transformed into apprentices and began to do a Magical stage.

"Madika Kadika, Makahatani!"

"Roro rin Paka rin Rakurakani!"

"Lalalun Mururun Lakilakani!"

"Merikey Kerikey Keru Yakani!"

Everyone chanted. "Magical stage!" Take us to the witch world. Soon everyone has disappeared and had appeared in the witch world.

"This is the most beautiful place I've ever been to!" said Sakura in amazement.

"Me too." Said Lily.

"You must be the girls taking the apprentice test." Said the test lady.

"Yup, they are them." Majo luna turned to the apprentices. "I will be waiting out here girls. Good luck on your test!" Majo Luna smiled.

The girls nodded and followed the test lady into a room.

"We will start with a written assignment and then get into the magic." Explained the test Lady. "You may sit down at those desks."

After everyone sat down they were handed a test and then began. They realized that there was only one question on that test. Which was 'What would you do if the most important thing to you had disappeared for good?'

"I'd use magic to bring it back." Hirakuru thought to herself.

"Nothing is truly important in this world, so nothing." Michi wrote down on the paper.

"That will never happen because I will always be there for them." Sakura thought to herself.

"The world for me would end miserably." Lily thought to herself.

"You're all finished? Good. Now please enter these rooms." Said the Test lady.

The girls obeyed. Once the door shut behind them it was all dark and they couldn't see anything.

"The heck is going on?!" Hirakuru looked around.

"HIRAKURU." Said the voice in a stern tone. "You say you would use magic to bring back whats precious to you? This is what will happen."

Hikari appeared on a large screen crying for Hirakuru to wake up.

"Is this what you really want? Your little sister crying for the rest of her life!?" asked the voice.

Hirakuru could not believe what she was seeing on that screen. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Hikari will live a life of sadness… just I am…" Hirakuru gathered her thoughts but then looked up. "Wrong! Not only will I revive her but I will erase her memory along with it!"

"You realize she will never remember you. You realize that you will be putting yourself in danger." Said the voice.

Hirakuru nodded and held out her wand with a smirk on her face. "As long as Hikari is safe, I am happy. Hirakuru suddenly transformed into her platinum outfit from back when she saved Lily. "Madika Madika Madi Madi kaa! Turn these tears of sadness into tears of happinesss!"

… Hirakuru had returned back to the front of the test building…


End file.
